Secrets,Lies,And Plans
by Amaya Hirana
Summary: Jane's POV. Aro wants to bring back Bella as his new wife. However, Jane and Heidi have other plans. Please R&R.


**Ch. 1**

The darkness is our only friend. How true it always was. Even now as I think about it I know that hiding was almost better in some ways. Alec turned to look at me. His dark red eyes flashing almost coldly, mine so similar to his own searched for an answer. He had seemed happy all day. He had forgotten to tell me something. Or rather was keeping it from me on purpose. He said it would be a great honor. The only honor I had wanted was to be allowed to restore our family.

For years so many of our own kind had drifted away. Some, like the despicable Cullen's claimed to be vegetarian. I had hated it when I heard it from the tourists. And I hated it even more now. Drifting from the real nature of our beings was not the way we should be. And ever since Isabella's fate had been decided I almost wished Aro had kept her here. Allowing her to run off with Edward had been such a waste. He really should have killed Edward….or rather I should have. It was one of my life's regrets. I could only hope when I saw the family again I would not let it repeat itself.

Alec smiled and we walked past Gianna's desk. The Italian woman so desired to be a vampire that it was almost ridiculous. However, Aro had seen sure to indulge her actions. And perhaps he was right in some ways. It wasn't like I really cared anymore. Heidi, our darling fisher, gave me a polite nod as she led a group of humans near me. She paused and her group came to a halt. After giving some trifling talk on the history of the room she walked over to me and watched them with a smile.

"You did well with this group fisher."

"I know. Are some of them not darling? It's a shame they'll have to wait."

"Really? I have yet to hear that one coming from you."

"Aro's orders. Their for the celebration."

"Indeed."

Gianna nodded to Heidi briefly and waved a hand. Heidi did not appear amused when she saw the phone in Gianna's hands. She huffed gently and gave a call and clap of her hands to re-assemble the humans. They shuffled into place talking animatedly among themselves. The poor fools were bound for death. I suppose I should have felt more pity and yet I found I couldn't care less. Alec hurried over to Gianna who smiled and at me. I almost wanted to scream. Even she knew. What surprise could be so big that even the _human_ knew before me?

Thoughts of torturing my own brother, despite him being my only kin flashed through my mind. He'd tell me then for sure. He moved back over and I seriously began debating if I should do it. It's not like Gianna would say anything, right? He rested a hand on my back and turned towards the hallway leading to the throne room.

"It's time."

That's all he had to say. I shrugged away from him and quickly moved through the doors. The familiar chamber was set before me. Two vampires were leading off another. Probably to be executed later. The thought that I was still that important in Aro's eyes…my Aro still meant so much to me. He smiled and held out a hand to me. And it was pure bliss for me to rush to take my master's hand.

"My dear, dear Jane I have such a great task for you to do. I feel ashamed to put such a burden on your soul my dear. And yet it will bring us all great rewards."

"Yes, of course Master. What is your wish?"

"You do know how Edward came by not too long ago. It appears that Isabella may still be unchanged."

"And what would be the cause for such elaborate plans for celebration Master?"

"I am sending you, dear Jane, to bring her back here. The Cullen's shall be taken care of promptly. I would like Isabella to join us as…."

"Yes, Master."

"My replacement wife."

The ground should have swallowed me whole. A low growl erupted from my chest. That girl the Master's wife…never! I tried to hide the pain ripping through my chest. Turning to face Alec I could see some shock traveling through his features. He had not expected this to be mentioned. Clearly he knew how I felt about Aro. How I had always been his pet. And now….now he thought he could betray that. I would have to find a clean way to take care of this.

"Yes, Master. Of course you can trust me."

"That's my darling Jane. Now, you must leave as soon as you can. However, we must all celebrate our great pleasure."

"Yes Master."

He smiled. He did not know. Every time he thought of her he killed me inside. I saw him motion towards Felix and Marcus, Caius and Aro headed out towards the feeding chamber. Typically I would have joined them. I no longer felt like eating. I no longer felt like existing. Alec tried not to look at my face. It was probably a good thing right about then that he did not. His smile would certainly not be replaced for some time. Alec was an imbecile though. He followed me past Gianna. The sickening woman with her all too happy smile stared blindly and bobbed a bow. Imbeciles!

"Jane!"

I did not bother to turn around. Why would I? He had been the one to seem so happy in the first place, regardless of whether he knew the truth or not. He reached out and I felt him spin me towards him. And for probably was the first time ever he hugged me. My brother hugged me. I stared at him coolly, not being in the mood to return the favor. He pulled back and patted me on the shoulder, knowing better than to push his luck. Numbly, I moved off down the hallway, finding myself in a small room. I slammed the door shut and took a seat next to the fireplace. The only thing racing around my mind was how angry I was. Aro had betrayed us all. And besides, what did he want her for anyway? She wasn't much of a looker. He'd do better taking on one of the guard members anyway.

The door creaked open and the tall, slender form of Heidi pranced into the room. She seated herself across the table from me and eagerly rested her chin on her hand. She did not smile at me and I only nodded in greeting. She sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"It is a shame Aro chose that girl as his new pet."

"Choose your words carefully Fisher."

"Indeed. Could you not merely turn his order though? We all know he is probably just starved for the attention. Aro was always a little off since his wife's death. Maybe someone new would help him, regarding the fact she is appropriate enough."

I eyed Heidi for a moment and shook my head. Heidi would never work as a diversion. I needed someone he had never seen before, regardless of what I wanted. She would have to be perfect, and a skilled killer. Heidi looked at my face and raised a hand towards me.

"Let me guess dear. You need help?"

"Heidi…"

"Of course I would be the natural choice. And I'll gladly help you. We'll get rid of the dear Cullen's in the process too."

"Bella…"

"We just need the right one Jane. That's all it takes. Then you can take all the vengeance you want."

I couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this would actually work. Heidi stood and moved to the door. Her hand still extended towards me she paused and waited. I did omit I felt considerably better as I walked over to take her hand. This unknown gesture to me felt a little awkward but, it must have been normal to Heidi who had to deal with various humans almost daily. She led me towards the feeding chamber and with more zest than I could have mustered before I joined the others for dinner.


End file.
